


first the thought and then the act

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, McCall Pack, Pack Family, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: “No, dude.  How are youdoing?” Scott asked again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the free space on my hurt/comfort bingo card

“Derek?”

Derek looked up sharply, jerked out of his thoughts. Scott was standing beside his chair holding two cups of coffee. He held one out to Derek who accepted it automatically but didn’t bother to try any.

“I asked how you were doing,” Scott said as he dropped into the chair beside Derek.

Derek shrugged. “Tired.”

“No, dude. How are you _doing_?” Scott asked again.

Derek shook his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You and the Sheriff are friends. I know you’re just as worried as we are,” Scott explained. Derek tried to shake his head but Scott rolled his eyes.

“I don’t want anything to happen to him,” Derek admitted gruffly. 

“He knows that,” Scott said as he jerked his head in the direction of the room the Sheriff was in where Stiles could be seen pacing back and forth in the window.

“He doesn’t care,” Derek tried denying but Scott shot him another look.

“Much like someone else I don’t have to mention, Stiles isn’t always as forthcoming with how he really feels about people. You’re here because you’re friends with the Sheriff but don’t think Stiles doesn’t notice.”

Derek wasn’t sure what to say to that and so only nodded and that seemed to satisfy Scott enough that he returned to his seat beside Kira to wait for news. 

It didn’t take long after that. Derek felt a palpable wave of relief come from the room the Sheriff was being kept in and he glanced up in time to see Stiles look out the window. Their eyes met and Stiles gave Derek a wide smile that belied the stress still pulling at the corners of his eyes.

Derek stayed long after the rest of the pack left, hiding in the shadows of a side corridor when they all filed out. He waited until he saw Stiles leave, too, and then he took his same seat to spend the night. It wasn’t ten minutes later when Stiles returned with some food from the vending machine and sank into the same seat Scott sat in earlier.

Stiles didn’t say anything and neither did Derek but when Stiles offered him half a roast beef sandwich he didn’t refuse. And so they sat in comfortable silence, ticking down the hours until they could officially say they greeted the next day.


End file.
